playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Alice Liddell for PSASBR
Alice Liddell is the main protagonist of American McGee's Alice and Alice: Madness Returns. She is based on the original Alice from Lewis Carroll's popular children's books, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, after the course of which these games take place. Biography I ONLY TAKE TEA WITH FRIENDS lice lived in a nice family and had made up a world of her own imagination "Wonderland." One dayl there was a fire and her family died in it. Alice was in a catatonic state and was brought to the Rytledge Asylum. She returned to Wonderland and saw it was wrecked because of her own status. She managed to restore it but a couple years later her psych damaged her so bad that Wonderland was in trouble again. But again she managed to restore this and kill her psych. THE LEGACY OF ALICE *''American McGee's Alice'' *''Alice: Madness Returns'' *''Alice in Otherland'' Aracade Opening Alice was walking around in the Valey of Tears along with the Cheshire Cat. Alice says she has to find the location of Caterpillar and says he must be somewhere near this place. Suddenly they see the White Rabbit hopping by and quickly disappears again. Cheshire Cat suggests to follow him since he has led her to the thing she wants before. Alice decides to follow. Rival Name: Pyramid Head Reason: Alice runs around while shouting; "White Rabbit, Mr. Rabbit. Where have you gone?" when she suddenly bumps into Pyramid Head. Alice then comments "Don't say you are another minion of the Dollmaker, I have had enought of that man. I thought he was dead." Pyramid Head only grunts and slowly walks towards Alice. Alice then grabs her Vorpal Knife and says he won't be able to defeat her. Connection: Both characters were the products of bad past experiences, Alice being figurative and Pyramid Head being literal. Both are also associated with sexual abuse, with Alice's main villain being a psychopathic pedophile and rapist who raped and murdered her sister and Pyramid Head is infamous for raping two Mannequins in his debut cutscene. Both also wield famous swords, the Vorpal Blade for Alice and the Great Knife for Pyramid Head. Ending Alice comes back in Wonderland and is disappointed because she had lost the White Rabbit. Cheshire Cat appears and cheers her up by saying that they will find him sooner or later again. Cheshire Cat then points out the footprints of the White Rabbit in the grass and says they might find him again by following the trail. Alice and Cheshire Cat then follow it. Gameplay Alice is a rather fast character but doesn't have very good combo's. She however makes this good because of her powerful weapons she uses in her moveset, which she all obtained in Wonderland. She also uses a few moves she can preform on her own. (Square Moves) *'Vorpal Blade' - - Alice will do two horizontal slashes and then stab. When holding the first time she will throw it instead. *'Pepper Grinder' - or (hold) - Alice rapidly spins the handle letting pepper come out which turns into flames, and thus acts like a flame thrower. If you use it for to long it will overheat and explode. *'Teapot Cannon' - - Alice will shoot a bomb upwards that creates a massive explosion. Hold for an even greater effect, a fully charge takes a while. *'Croquet Mallet' - - Alice swings with the mallet and hits a croquet ball. The ball moves and bounces at a high velocity and also provides an electric aftershock to whomever it makes contact with. *'Vorpal Blade' - (midair) *'Pepper Grinder '- or (hold) (midair) *'Teapot Cannon '- (midair) *'Croquet Mallet' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Jabberwock's Eye Staff' - - Alice will shoot a laserbeam from the staff forwards, which has a good range. *'Ice Wand' - or - It will blow out an icy mist that freezes the opponent temporary. *'Playing Cards '- - Alice will throw three cards after each other upwards. When you hold she will, instead of throwing cards in a straight line, throw all cards at once in a semi-circle in the air. *'Hobby Horse '- - Alice will lift a heavy "hammer" up and slam it down causing damage to anyone close to her. *'Jabberwock's Eye Staff '- (midair) *'Ice Wand' - or (midair) *'Playing Cards' - (midair) *'Hobby Horse '- (midair) - when used in air she will fall down very fast slamming down on the stage. (Circle Moves) *'Clockwork Bomb' - - Alice put down a White Rabbit-like bomb. It stays there until she presses again to let it explode or after 10 seconds when it will explode itself. *'Butterfly Dodge' - or - Alice turns into a swarm of butterflies and mist and teleports a few steps further. This however doesn't do any damage. *'Butterfly Jump' - - Alice will jump and spin into the air with butterflies around he, hurting anyone in her way. *'Umbrella '- - Alice will pull out a umbrella and spin it to deflect any attacks. *'Clockwork Bomb '- (midair) - will fall down on the ground, and explodes immediately. *'Butterfly Dodge '- or (midair) *'Butterfly Jump' - (midair) *'Umbrella' - (midair) (Throws) *'Mocking Bash' - or - Mock Turtle bashes with his shield forwards against the opponent. *'Tweedledum & Tweedledee'- - Tweedledum kicks the opponent up and Tweedledee gives a strong uppercut afterwards. *'Duchess Fury' - - Duchess creates fire with her pepper mill and burns the opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *Glide - - when held down, allows you to glide down slowly. (Super Moves) *'Mad Hatter' - (Level 1): Mad Hatter appears and throws a tea cup, resulting in an explosion (KO). *'Hysteria '- (Level 2): Alice goes into Hysteria, a destructive mode, where she is twice as strong and has invincibility. *'Queen of Hearts' - (Level 3): The Queen of Hearts appears in the middle of the stage and uses her tentacles to attack the opponents, one-two hits are mostly enough for a KO. Taunts *'Wonderlander '- Alice slides across her blade and then slices it two times. *'The cat with a chesire' - the smile and eyes of the Chesire Cat appear behind her. *'Will you join me? '- a table appears with three cups and Alice pours in some tea. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When selected: **''"Is it mad to pray for better hallucinations?"'' **''"I fear nothing."'' **''"I wish I were hallucinating"'' *Prematch **''"Come here rabbit."'' *Using Level 1: **''"I only take tea with friends!"'' *Using Level 2: **''(hysterical scream)'' *Using Level 3: **''"I won't miss your tentacles."'' *Succesful KO: **''"Not all change is good!"'' **''"You oozing sore of depravity!"'' **''"I'm not edible."'' *Respawn: **''"You've used and abused me, but you will NOT destroy me!"'' **''"I've not come back here looking for a fight."'' **''"I believe I know that way and I'd rather not travel further along it."'' Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'Welcome to Wonderland' - decends on stage and bows. *'A nice cup of tea' - takes a sip of her tea and then throws the cup on the ground. *'Bloody start' - slide with her fingers across her, with blood covered, blade. *'Follow the rabbit Alice '- White Rabbits hops off the stage and Alice appears. Winning Screen *'Staring into your eyes' - Stands while staring to the screen. (hair blows in the wind) *'It's a chesire' - Smiles while holding Cheshire Cat in her hands. *'Do you want a cup of tea?' - Pours in some tea into her cup. *'My white rabbit' - Stands and cuddles her white rabbit plushie. Losing Screen *Cries on the floor. *Smashes a tea cup on the ground in anger. *Cuts herself in her leg. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Welcome to Wonderland *Madness Costumes Wonderland Pinafore The default appearance of Alice. *Gray skin: the dress she wears in London (she does keep her long hair etc). *Red skin: color swap of the Fleshmaiden. *Green skin: the Siren dress in Deluded Depths dress from the game. Hattress A costume based on the Mad Hatter, and also a costume in the game. *Red skin: color swap of the White Rabbit, and also a costume from the game. *Pink skin: color swap of the Misstitched Dress. *Blue skin: color swap of the Silk Maiden. Cheshire A costume based on the Cheshire Cat, and also a costume in the game. *Black skin: the Steamdress from the game. *Red skin: the Royal Suit Dress from the game. *Green skin: the Caterpillar dress from the game. Minion Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat can be unlockaed by reaching Rank 8 with Alice. Gallery AliceDesign.png|London Attire 169px-Siren.png|Siren 185px-Royal_Suit.png|Royal Suit 307px-Hattress.jpg|Hatress 307px-Late_But_Lucky.jpg|Late but Lucky Vorpal.png|Vorpal Blade PepperUpgrades.png|Pepper Grinder TeapotUpgrades.png|Teapot Cannon HobbyUpgrades.png|Hobby Horse BunnyBomb.png|Clockwork Bomb Dodge.jpg|Butterfly Dodge Floating.jpg|Butterfly Jump Umbrella.png|Umbrella 480px-MadHatterModel.png|Mad Hatter in Lvl 1 Super 640px-HysteriaAlice.png|Hysteria Lvl 2 Super 480px-QueenOfHearts.png|Queen of Hearts in Lvl 3 Super MockTurtleRender.png|Mock Turtle 480px-Orderlies.png|Tweedledum & Tweedledee DuchessAlice2.png|Duchess Category:Blog posts